Depending on display modes, liquid crystal panels may include a twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal panel, an in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal panel and an advanced super dimension switch (ADS) liquid crystal panel. For the ADS liquid crystal panel, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by means of electrical fields generated at edges of slit electrodes within an identical plane and an electrical field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so as to enable all the liquid crystal molecules between the slit electrodes and right above the electrodes within a liquid crystal cell to rotate, so as to improve the operational efficiency of the liquid crystal molecules and enhance the light transmission efficiency. The ADS liquid crystal panel has been widely used due to its advantages such as high image quality, high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration and free of push Mura.
In the related art, during the manufacture of the slit electrode for the ADS liquid crystal panel, usually such processes as film coating, adhesive coating, exposing, developing, etching and removing may be used sequentially. A wet chemical etching process is commonly used. However, in the case that the slit electrode is formed through the wet chemical etching process, usually a material for forming the slit electrode may be left at a slit. As a result, a short circuit may occur, and thereby such defects as mura, low transmittance and an uneven liquid crystal alignment film (e.g., cell polyimide (PI)) may occur. Hence, there is an urgent need to prevent the occurrence of the remaining material at the slit of the slit electrode.